


How He Manages

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: prompt: anything with Bail Organa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	How He Manages

Bail leaned in the doorway of the apartment. He watched as Leia ran from one piece of furniture to the next, a smile on her face, as Breha gave chase slowly, a game of hide and seek entertaining queen and princess alike. 

These moments were the most precious ones he had, a shield against the cruelty smothering the galaxy he was trying to save. There was nothing better to remind him of why he kept fighting than his daughter's and his wife's laughter.

"Daddy!" preceded the game being abandoned in favor of hugs, and that was the best thing too.


End file.
